Slusho!
This page is about Slusho, a company and drink. For information on the website, go to slusho.jp. Slusho! is a soft drink company in Japan, owned by Tagruato, that hired Rob Hawkins. Product The Slusho! drinks are classic Slush beverages with the special ingredient of Seabed's Nectar, giving it a highly addictive quality. It is claimed by the company that the addition of the Seabed's Nectar also makes it extremely healthy. The History section of the official Slusho! site claims the ingredient was "discovered on the deep ocean floor, under amazing pressure and extreme cold", perhaps giving it some relation to the monster or more specifically the parasites as one of the quotes in the Happy Talk section says "Slusho! makes my stomach explode with happiness!". It is presumed that the mass extraction of the seabed nectar from the ocean floor is a major reason that caused the creature to arise from the ocean. The flavors used in the drinks includes: Blueberry Zoom, Chocolate Rage, Mikan, Nashi, Banana Anime, and Strawberry Tasty. Real world Slusho’s origins go back to a time much earlier than Cloverfield. The Slusho drink was first mentioned in the second episode of J.J. Abrams' television series Alias, and previously before that in an episode of the 1990s sit-com Kenan and Kel. While the Slusho logo as seen on Alias looked very similar to the ICEE logo, a different version is currently in use. However, its appearance on Kenan and Kel does feature the current branding, bar a hyphenation in the original spelling, 'Slush-o'. Official summary Created by Tagruato C.E.O. Ganu Yoshida, Slusho! brand happy drink is a icy cool beverage that is rapidly becoming one of the company's most profitable expenditures. Slusho! contains a "special ingredient" that customers can't get enough of. Bearing the slogan, "You can't drink just six!", Slusho! has grown to the second most popular frozen drink in all Asian markets. Hip adult drinkers have begun concocting deliciously intoxicating alcoholic mix drinks starring Slusho! The beverage's popularity has spawned overwhelming sales of brand apparel, a hit theme song, and coming soon: an animated television show starring the Slusho! Flavor Droids! The next step is to introduce Slusho! to the rest of the world. A search is on for top marketing professionals who will be tasked with duplicating the drink's Asian popularity in the Western market. Our aspiration is to one day place Slusho! dispensers in every convenience store and mini mart. Slusho zoom! Origins Noriko Yoshida loved to create new beverages and wanted to make 'the best drink ever'. When she disappeared (and perhaps died) on a search for the "greatest, most tastiest ingredient" for her dream drink, her son, Ganu Yoshida, took over her quest. Initially, Ganu did not get very far, as he was constantly reminded of his mother's death whenever he tried to create new beverages. He eventually sold Noriko's drink business to his cousin. One day, Ganu's new company, Tagruato, discovered Seabed's Nectar. Ganu had a dream that night that he was a small fish. A whale came along and told him to drink the new ingredient, and when he did, he became an enormous whale. Ganu woke up and realized that he had finally found the magic ingredient his mother was searching for, and re-joined his cousin in the drink business. Because Seabed's Nectar was discovered in the depths of the ocean where it was extremely cold, Ganu thought that his new drink should be served in a near-frozen state to preserve the freshness of the magic ingredient. It was then that Slusho was born. Flavors * Blueberry Zoom * Chocolate Rage * Mikan (a citrus) * Nashi (an Asian pear) * Banana Anime * Strawberry Tasty * Three 'Western-only' flavors Ingredients Some of Slusho's ingredients were revealed by the Ravaille Research Center on November 21, 2007: * Seabed's Nectar * Carbonated water * Glucose * Sodium citrate * Vitamin E * D-Pantothenol * Citric acid * Oleoresin * Gelatine * Sucrose acetate isobutyrate * Phosphoric acid * Carob bean gum * Potassium benzoate Deep Sea Ingredient Main Article: Kaitei no mitsu The deep sea ingredient is the secret, mysterious ingredient in Slusho. It is described as having euphoric effects on those that consume it, and is the main ingredient in all Slusho drinks. When Vernon MacDooble's restaurant review was discovered, Seabed's Nectar was widely speculated to be the deep sea ingredient reference in the history section of slusho.jp. On September 28, the text in the newly made Distribution Opportunities section confirmed that the deep sea ingredient was indeed kaitei no mitsu, or Seabed's Nectar. Commercial So far there is one official commercial, although some may appear later and there is currently a Slusho commercial contest going on. It was revealed on December 6th, 2007 along with the start of the contest. It depicts he experiences of a frustrated man as he tries to open a door (someone had locked him in), though he is not always in the room. First the man can be seen inside a small room that has nothing but a picture on the wall (which will appear later) and a few lights. A gloved hand is then seen slamming the door closed from the outside, leaving the man shocked and helpless. He tries in vain to open or break down the door. Suddenly a giant moose appears and the room turns into space (although the door is still there). The moose tells him something and the man sighs with a worried expression. The environment then turns into grassy hills with a bright sky. Two heads then appear and talk to him, one being a male and the other a female with make-up. They both talk to him, and the female's comment seems to have a positive effect. The man's face brightens up and he hits the male head. The two heads then disappear and the man lifts up his shirt, showing a picture of the cartoon boy found on slusho.jp. After a while he has a confident look on his face and he tears the door off its hinges. The environment then transforms into an underwater setting and the giant moose can be seen again. There is seaweed on the ground and a female diver can be seen in the background holding the picture that was previously in the room. All of the cartoon characters from slusho.jp appear around the moose, the diver gets closer and the man runs off. The two heads also appear and drink a Slusho each. The Slusho logo pops up onto the screen before the screen cuts to a short clip of a chimpanzee holding a flag with the slusho.jp cheese on it. Translation *'Moose:' Don't wait for an opportunity to come knocking on your door. *'Male head:' What a shame, what a shame... *'Female head:' To get far in this world, you have to pay attention. There's opportunities all around you. Notes *The lyrics to the song in the advert are currently unknown, but popular theories suggest that they are either "Slusho, we're happy flavor" or "Slusho, we've got the flavor" * The commercial is entirely in Japanese except for the English phrase "You can't drink just six!" (the slogan) at the end and possibly the lyrics to the song. * It would be impossible to close the door as depicted in the commercial, as the gloved hand would be in the way. * The screen transition at the end contains small red footprints. * At the end of the underwater scene, the monkey eats the smaller fish. * Even though the man desperately wanted to go through the door at the beginning of the commercial, he shakes his head and moves away from it once he sees what's inside. * The picture held by the diver is the same one as the one in the room. Also, she is wearing an oven mitten and holding a hammer, continuing the mitten-hammer-cheese mystery. * When the male head speaks, the background is dark and the man becomes sad, when the female speaks the background is bright and the man becomes happy. * The settings are consistent with some of slusho.jp's settings. Although no section takes place in a room, it could be interpreted as being the fashion show in the 'Store' section. The rest of the settings have more easily identified sections: the space setting is 'Flavors', the hills are the Home page and the underwater setting is identical to that of the 'History' section. * The slogan 'You can't drink just six' can be translated to 'A toxic industry's junk' if you change the combinations of the letters, just like season 3 of LOST. This may tell us that Slusho really has side effects. See Also * Tagruato Trivia *Slusho! was part of the Viral Marketing leading up to Cloverfield and the name was also used as the name of the movie while filming to keep it secretive. *Slusho is also referenced in one episode of J.J. Abrams series Alias. In the latter, though, it is spelt "Slush-O" and the logo is similar to the "ICEE" logo. *Though it is popularly believed that Slusho was mentioned in the first episode of the fourth season of J.J. Abrams' other series Lost, this is false. The quote comes from Hurley confrontation with Charlie's ghost, when he states "there I was trying to buy some beef jerkey and a slushy". Some mistook slushy for Slusho. *Slusho! appears several times in Abram's current television series "Fringe". *Slusho! also appears briefly in the movie Super 8 at a gas station/convenience store. *In the series Heroes, Kristen Bell's character Elle Bishop is http://1.bp.blogspot.com/_YPCf8JFgUdI/R0Svs44bJTI/AAAAAAAABdk/vn-nUeDEszM/s1600-h/elleslusho.jpg shown drinking Slushos. Also, series director/producer Greg Beeman posted photos of various cast members enjoying Slushos to his http://gregbeeman.blogspot.com/2007/11/season-2-episode-9-cautionary-tales.html blog. External Links * slusho.jp * Tagruato subsidiary page * First reference to Slusho, on Alias * Slusho at Memory Alpha, the Star Trek wiki Category:Alternate Reality Game